Pesadillas de un golpe
by Lord-of-Broken-Heart
Summary: Ese día iba a hacer un día normal… o eso al menos pensaste… no pensaste que terminarías mal herido, viendo como todo se consumía en tu alrededor.


**Pesadillas de un golpe**

_Ese día iba a hacer un día normal… o eso al menos pensaste… no pensaste que terminarías mal herido, viendo como todo se consumía en tu alrededor._

**Hetalia Axis Powers no me pertenece.-**

Bostezaste con pereza, viendo los papeles que tenías frente tu escritorio. Aquél día había sido inusualmente tranquilo, tal vez demasiado tranquilo. Pero no querías perturbar tu calma con pensamientos sin sentido y desconfiados.

Pronto sería dieciocho de Septiembre, podrías beber todo lo que quisieras e ir al Parque O'Higgins, comer carne y cosas así, pensaste alegremente.

Sólo faltaban unos días y podrías salir…

— Señor González… — Alzaste la vista y viste frente a ti a uno de los policías de la estación. Habías decidido pasar los últimos años siendo un policía, estando ese peligroso barrio que era conocido como "La Legua". Tus ojos obscuros se posaron en el hombre, que parecía… ¿asustado? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

— ¿Qué pasa, sargento? — Preguntaste levantándote, dejando a un lado aquellos aburridos papeles que habían estado molestándote desde que había llegado a la comandancia.

— Señor, el general Pinochet nos ordena que usted sea puesto a salvo. — Habló el sargento, intentando parecer serio, pero estaba claro en tus ojos que estaba aterrado.

— ¿Estás weian… — Pero no pudiste seguir hablando, puesto que sentiste como tu corazón era apretado y como la piel de tu pecho era rasgada. Tus brazos se apoyaron en el escritorio y comenzaste a escupir sangre, sobre aquellos papeles que habías estado revisando.

Sentiste a lo lejos como el sargento llamaba a dos policías más, pidiéndoles ayuda, cuando un fuerte dolor agudo se instalo en su espalda, haciéndote gemir de dolor, mientras tocias más sangre.

Tu cuerpo ardía, ardía demasiado, sentías como poco a poco tu piel se iba quemando, incluso sentías el hedor chamuscado de tu carne.

Dos policías te alzaron en brazos, sacándote de tu oficina. A lo lejos podías distinguir el horror a tu alrededor, policías cargando armas, gritando fuertes ordenes, mientras comenzabas a escuchar disparos a los lejos. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo en tu país?

Gemiste de dolor, el maldito dolor de tu carne siendo cortada, de tus músculos quemarse. A duras penas y podías mantenerte consciente, cuando te sacaron de la comandancia, pero ahí… tu agonía fue aun mayor.

Viste como los disparos iban y venían, como los tanques estaban andando por las calles. Sentiste el hedor a cuerpos descompuestos llegar a tu nariz y gemiste aun más de dolor.

— Señor, manténgase despierto, no puede caer… — Te hablaba uno de los policías, pero podías distinguir en su tono que estaba aterrado por las heridas que iban apareciendo en tu cuerpo.

— ¿Q-Qué… m-mierda… o-ocurre?... – Susurraste a penas, entre los ruidos de los vehículos que andaban de allá para acá, entre el ruido de las armas, de los balazos que sonaban. Era todo un maldito caos, pero todo pensamiento se borro de tu mente, cuando sentiste un agudo dolor en tu sien.

— Es un golpe es estado, señor… — Habló uno de los hombres, metiéndote como podía en el vehículo. — Debemos llevarlo con el general.

Gemiste más de dolor cuando tu cuerpo toco el duro asiento de la patrulla, tu rostro se apoyó en el vidrio, mirando al caos a tu alrededor.

— ¡Jara cuidado! — Antes de que te dieras cuenta en vidrio estaba cubierto de sangre y lo que parecían ser sesos humanos. Uno de los policías que te había metido a la patrulla estaba tirado muerto en el frio pavimento.

Gemiste de dolor y aterrado, mirando aquello, viendo como una turba estaba frente a la comisaría y comenzaba a tirar bombas molotov y disparar a los policías, sin misericordia.

Escuchabas los gritos de terror y gemiste más de dolor, sintiendo como iban lentamente rompiendo cada hueso en su cuerpo.

Te sentías impotente, no había nada que pudieras hacer… y frente tus ojos, la comisaría comenzó a arder, pero rápidamente aquella escena comenzó a desaparecer de tu vista, puesto que el automóvil había comenzado a moverse.

Jadeando miraste como uno de los policías, manejaba con gran velocidad la patrulla, el hombre se veía herido… aterrado…

El ruido de la bocina junto con los disparos era lo único que podías escuchar. Por la ventanilla ibas viendo como los policías y los tanques avanzaban por las calles de La Legua.

Tosiste fuertemente, mirando todo a penas, con la vista nublada de dolor. A lo lejos viste como un bus, llenos de policías, era rápidamente incendiado. A tus oídos llegaban todos aquellos gritos de terror, de dolor, de horror.

Querías que aquello terminase, querías que fuera un mal sueño, sólo un mal sueño.

Tu uniforme iba empapado de sangre, de tu propia sangre, que salía de las heridas que tenías en todo tu cuerpo. Podías sentir como la tela de la camisa se pegaba a las quemaduras que había en tu pecho…

— ¡Mierda, señor, afírmese! — Escuchaste el grito del oficial, pero luego vino un fuerte golpe y tu adolorida cabeza choco contra el cristal, para sentir como tu cuerpo comenzaba a chocar con todas las partes del automóvil, pues los habían envestido con otro automóvil y habían terminado volteándose.

Jadeaste fuertemente, pues a tus heridas, que te estaban matando lentamente, se les habían unido vidrios en tus brazos.

— P-Pérez… — Jadeaste mirando al hombre, pero con horror viste como tenía un pedazo de cristal incrustado en el ojo.

Intentaste patear la puerta del automóvil, para salir, pero no podías, todo se sentía tan pesado… ¿y si cerrabas los ojos?... tal vez volverías a estar en tu oficina y todo sería un mal sueño…

— ¡Aquí hay uno vivo! — Escuchaste una voz, que a penas te sonaba como un murmullo entre tanto caos que había. Viste como la puerta del auto fue abierta y un hombre te sacó, comenzando a cargarte. — ¿Qué mierda te paso? — Su voz sonó aterrorizada por como te veías, seguramente, pero tú no podías decir nada, únicamente veías el caos, el horror a tu alrededor, los cuerpos tirados muertos, putrefactos, todos con una mueca de horror en su faz.

— L-La… M-Moneda… — A tu mente llego esa idea, tu cuerpo debía estar tan herido por una razón, necesitabas saber que era…

— ¡La bombardearon estos milicos culiaos, ven weon, aunque seaí un paco hay que atenderte! — El hombre te cargaba como podía, pero de pronto el hombre fue detenido por varios militares.

— Lleven a estos dos al Estadio Nacional, ahí mi general sabrá que hacer con ellos — Habló serio uno de los militares, cuando el hombre a tu lado te arrojó a ellos y los miró.

— Vida por vida, militar culiao, salvé a tu paco — Lo escuchaste hablar. Tu cuerpo dolía demasiado, necesitabas un doctor en ese instante, pero ese hombre te había salvado.

— S-Soy… M-Manuel… G-González… d-déjenlo ir… — Cuando dijiste aquello al hombre que te sostenía en brazos se puso completamente pálido y ordeno a los demás militares que dejaran ir al que te había salvado. — P-Pregúntale… s-su… nombre…

— ¿Cómo te llamas? — Sentiste la dura voz del milico, mientras suponías que el hombre lo miraba desafiante.

— Armando Pinto — Escuchaste al hombre, para luego caíste en la inconciencia, tu cansado cuerpo no podía más…

El molesto sonido de la alarma hizo que abrieras tus ojos y suspiraras, limpiándote el rostro de lágrimas que habían caído de tus ojos, mientras dormías.

Muy malos recuerdos… o más bien sueños ya, que siempre te atormentaban en Octubre, ni siquiera los once de Septiembre te herían tanto, pero siempre, en esa fecha, el treintaiuno de Octubre, te traía malísimos recuerdos.

Bostezaste y se levantaste, te aseaste y te vestiste, para subir a tu auto, manejando con la vista fija en tu camino.

Compraste un ramo de flores, eligiendo las que, a tu parecer, eran las más hermosas y caminaste a la entrada del cementerio. Saludaste al portero y caminaste en dirección donde estaban los detenidos desaparecidos.

Aquellos militares no habían cumplido tu mandato. Claro que no lo habían hecho, ni siquiera te habían tomado en cuenta. Sólo te habían mandado con Pinochet y a un hospital.

Llegaste a una de las cientos de lapidas que esa sección tenían y acariciaste la fría piedra de mármol, que decía "Armando Pinto. 28/08/49 – 31/10/73."

Una de tus grandes pesares, que nunca escaparían de tus sueños, fue como no pudiste salvar a aquel hombre que a ti salvó…


End file.
